With the development of electronic technology, more and more portable electronic devices are brought into people's daily life, such as smart phones, tablet PCs and wearable devices. Moreover, with the development of display technology, flexible screens have also been incorporated into these electronic devices. Compared with conventional electronic devices, the flexible devices with flexible screens are lighter, thinner, and deformable, and have a lower power consumption. However, flexible devices suffer from several drawbacks.